School For The Gifted
by dubsteph.xvii
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu's life changed when he destroyed his school's public bathroom. A young man with deep blue eyes saves him from his own destruction. He wakes up in a school who teaches him his strengths and figure out his weaknesses. X-Menny kinda feel, YAOI, PoT with POWERS!
1. Chapter 1 - Control

**School for the Gifted**

 **Summary:** Tezuka Kunimitsu's life changed when his school suddenly collapsed and caught on fire… because of him. He finds help from people just as unique as he is. Yes, YAOI + Mutants, X-menny kinda feel, SOOO MANY PAIRINGS AND SOOOO MANY VILLAINS.

 **Disclaimer:** Own nothing, all belongs to Konomi-sensei :D

 **A/N:** I kind of got a hangover on X-men Apocalypse HAHAHA I've always wanted to do something with PoT and powers. I'd like to think it's a little more like an inspiration lol And I kinda stole Cyclop's mutant discovery (in the films anyway) HAHAHAHA SORRY :DDDD

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **"Control"**_

Tezuka Kunimitsu only needed to keep it together till 3rd period then the lunch bell will ring. He was struggling, though he tried his hardest so no one would notice. The pit of his stomach rumbling like he was about to throw up, a sour taste in his mouth he couldn't get rid of. His sweat was cold and running and his palms were just as wet under the black leather gloves he always wore. His vision was a little blurry and he could feel the sweat running through his brows.

He looked up to Ms. Sano, mentally scolding himself for not listening to the lecture. It was too difficult when he was in too much pain. It really felt like he was going to throw up, the back of his throat provoking him to.

"Hey Psst four eyes."

He glanced at his right where a big bald delinquent was seated next to him, "You better buy me lunch, dork." The yankee making a ball of fist in the air, "Or you get the beating of your life."

Tezuka couldn't even register or care less about the thug. He removed his spectacles and rubbed his eyes hard trying to distract himself from thoughts of vomiting. He checked his digital watch slowly, three more minutes before the bell.

"Pfft! You're still wearing those latex gloves? What are you, some Showbiz Broadway pony?" the delinquent laughed, his crooked teeth showing some gaps in between. He really did look like a sinister thug, like he'd grow up to be a Yakuza lackey. "You're such a nerd, Tezuka HAHAHA!"

"Mr. Sakegawa! Mr. Tezuka! Would you like to share to the class why you're sooo preoccupied back there disturbing my lecture?!" their English Teacher now very furious, her hands around her waist, said, "Sakegawa, Tezuka, to the principal's office, Now please."

The delinquent looked infuriated, he just got out of juvee and he was trying to (though failing) keep a clean record in their school. As soon as Ms. Sano gave them the heads up, Tezuka immediately got up and stormed off, knocking into some chairs.

"Really, Mr. Tezuka?!"

The delinquent, maybe not wanting to be outdone, did the same thing. Only this time, he was a lot scarier, even shoving a few kids and he was after Tezuka.

* * *

The bespectacled teen went straight to the men's bathroom, slamming the door open. He startled a few guys who immediately got out, not wanting to be involved with Tezuka. Everybody knew that Tezuka Kunimitsu was always the bullies' target. He went straight to a stall and just readied himself in front of the toilet, like at any time he would throw up.

He kept dry-gagging and nothing would just come out. His leather gloves felt uncomfortable so he pealed them off immediately. He was careful not to keep physical contact with anything. He sighed heavily, the dizziness was getting a little bit better, maybe his hands felt a little stuffy, that's all.

Then he heard a loud bang from outside and Sakegawa's obnoxious mouth. Tezuka just couldn't get a break.

"YO FOUR EYES, COME OUT!" Sakegawa banged every cubicle door with his foot, "YOU GOT THE NERVE TO GET ME IN TROUBLE, NERD!? I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

Tezuka hurriedly locked the cubicle, forgetting to do so because of his condition. When he touched the lock, it suddenly corroded and turned into rusty dust in a heartbeat. He started freaking out, his gloves, he forgot to put on his gloves.

"HEY LADY!" He finally found Tezuka as he kicked off the door of the last cubicle, "Well, if it isn't Count Dorkula? What's the matter Tezuka? Don't think your gloves are fashionable anymore?"

He snickered then spat at the floor, "You're gonna pay for getting me in trouble, princess."

Sakegawa grabbed Tezuka by the collar then punched his right cheek, his glasses flying to the floor with a crack. He threw another punch, this time a little blood seeping out of the bespectacled teen's gums. "You gonna cry, Tezuka?"

A thumping in his head started and his stomach soured again. And all this idiot's rants are making it worse. He could feel it, Tezuka could feel it, he was about to snap. His blood was starting to boil, he didn't know if it was metaphorically or literally, his face dripping with sweat like it's too hot and too cold at the same time, his hands were starting to shake and he tried all his might to control himself from laying a finger on Sakegawa.

"I am going to kill you, Tezuka!"

Tezuka snapped.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A ray of purple light came out of his hands pushing Sakegawa to the wall, the tiles breaking at the impact. Sakegawa was on the floor staring at the purple ray coming out of Tezuka like he was about to shit himself. "What the hell?"

"AHHHHHH!" The beams wouldn't stop flowing it kept coming out of his palms. It hit the ceiling, the plywood coming down along with the light fixtures and piping. Sakegawa was covering himself to lessen impact. His palms were out of control and directed to the sinks, busting open the piping as well, water coming out everywhere.

Tezuka tried to close them but the ray was too strong. He spotted his leather gloves and tried to reach but the force was too strong. He tried to find Sakegawa who was cowering under the rubble.

"SAKEGAWA! PLEASE HELP ME! PASS ME MY GLOVES PLEASE!"

"Are you fucking kidding me!? A bunch of gay gloves won't help you!" Sakegawa was desperately trying to remove the debris on him, "I'M NOT GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR YOU, YOU FREAK!" Then the delinquent ran away from the destroyed bathroom.

Oh no, what's going to happen to Tezuka now!? Is he going to die?

He could feel himself getting drained but the rays were continuing. He dropped to his knees facing his palms to the window, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **It's okay, we're here to help you.**_

Tezuka looked up trying to find the voice, it was soft and calm, like it was soothing. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

 _ **A friend.**_

Suddenly there was a teenager with really light brown hair in front of him, "It's okay I'm going to help you."

It was the voice.

The boy placed his hands on each side of his temples, his eyes were closed which was probably not the weirdest thing today. His palms were still spewing purple rays and was still destroying the school's bathroom. "Oishi, freeze them."

The other boy beside him that Tezuka didn't notice until he was acknowledged by the other, nodded. He raised his arms and closed his eyes then the falling debris from the ceiling and the splashing fountain of the broken sink pipe froze in mid-air. His beams froze as well along with the rest of his body, like time just stopped.

" _ **Tezuka Kunimitsu**_ ," it was the soft voice, he managed to say his name without even opening his mouth. " _ **We've been waiting for you**_."

He opened his eyes revealing cerulean eyes that started to glow then it was all black.

* * *

R&R please HAHAHA! More Seigaku with powers in Ch 2!


	2. Chapter 2 - Trust

**School for the Gifted**

 **Summary:** Tezuka Kunimitsu's life changed when he destroyed his school's public bathroom. A young man with deep blue eyes saves him from his own destruction. He wakes up in a school who teaches him his strengths and figure out his weaknesses. X-Menny kinda feel, YAOI, PoT with POWERS!

 **Disclaimer:** Own nothing, all belongs to Konomi-sensei :D

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Trust_**

He always loved the bonsai his grandfather took care of. He loved to watch him tend to it, water it and snip a few excess leaves from it. He was swift but careful, light on his hands just like a samurai. No, more like a calligraphist.

His mother always scolded him that he should play more and not disturb grandpa. The old man did not mind, he was his only grandson after all and he loved the fact that the boy adored him. His grandson would reply to his mother with a great big smile.

"But I love grandpa the most!"

His mother and grandfather would only look at him with a soft smile, the latter sighing as he chuckled at the boy's innocence. He ruffled his grandson's tousled hair and smiled at him.

"Kunimitsu is grandpa's most loved, too."

* * *

Tezuka opened his eyes groggily. His head still stung but the pain in his stomach was gone. He was staring at the slick steel panels of the ceilings. This didn't look like the school infirmary, he thought. He tried to get up, his body felt a little heavy like he ran a hundred laps. He managed to sit up a little until he felt something restricting his hands.

He looked down to see his hands bound by large metal cuffs chained to his bed. He tried to tug at the chains but they were fastened really tight. It was weird, usually the metal would have corroded by now with the touch of his fingertips, but they were still intact.

The sliding door of his room automatically opened as he heard footsteps and people talking. Two guys who looked the same age as him entered noticing immediately that Tezuka was awake.

"Oh you're up!" One of them cheered with a soft smile. He seemed familiar, oh right. He was there in the bathroom incident. He seemed nice but his hair was kind of weird, he had an undercut but the top his head was so slicked back that it kind of looked like an egg. His green eyes were staring at the machine next to Tezuka. It was only then that he realized he had a tube on him.

"Your stats look fine." He wrote on his clipboard and flipped through other papers. "I think we can remove that tube of yours now."

"Where am I?" Tezuka asked the boy as he removed the tubes connected to him.

The other smiled at him, "This is Seishun Academy School for the Gifted. We decided to take you here as soon as you lost consciousness."

Tezuka was looking at them with a confused look. He was lost, he didn't know what was going on. The boy noticed then suddenly looked like he realized something very important, "Oh I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Oishi Syuichirou, a student here. We've met before."

Tezuka could only nod. He was still trying to register what happened but his headache was getting in the way. It was unbearable.

"Your head still hurt?" Oishi asked, "You have been unconscious for three days."

"Three days!?" Tezuka shouted but as soon as he did, his head hurt even more. He tried to calm down first till the pain subsided, "I've been passed out for three days? Wha-What about the school? My family? What about the—"

"Calm down." The boy in front of him placed a warm hand on his right shoulder. "This may be all too confusing for you, and trust me, it is but you have to believe me when I say… we're here to help you."

Tezuka gulped then glared at the boy in front of him, "Then… why did you tie me up?"

The cuffs that were binding Tezuka's hands shook. Oishi looked down to see the metal corroding to the chains then fading into dust, revealing the other's free hands. He looked up just in time to see Tezuka's eyes glowing purple and all the metal around them starting to corrode, the plants and wood wilting, turning into purple mist that were being absorbed through Tezuka's fingertips.

"He's more powerful than we expected." The other boy, whom they've completely forgotten, raised his spectacles. "But he seems to have little to no control."

"Tezuka-kun, look, we don't want what happened to your school bathroom happening again, do we?" Oishi tried to coo the other boy.

As if realizing what was happening, the glow in Tezuka's eyes immediately stopped. What remained of the room stopped turning into dust. Tezuka looked around him, registering the destruction he has caused. He sighed, planting his face on his palms, "Not again…"

"It's okay," Oishi smiled as he patted his shoulder, "I got this."

Oishi stood up and raised his arms. Tezuka watched him curiously then the objects and the dust around them started to shake and reformed again from the broken wooden chairs to the rusty metal hangers. In just a few seconds, everything went back to exactly the way it was.

"Nice work yet again, Oishi." The man praised looking around the room.

Tezuka was astonished, "How did you…"

"It's because we're like you, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

The boy looked up at Oishi, who smiled in return, "We also have things we can do that most people can't. We have abilities that aren't commonly explained by science, thus making people who do not understand what we are, fear us. That's why we need to learn how to control it, that is why we need to learn."

"You're… like me?" Tezuka stared up at them confused. "Does that me you can do the things I do, too?"

"Well… not exactly." Oishi answered, "You see, I have the ability to control the time in objects. This room for example, I restored every object that changed in this room to a previous state of time when it was still in its original physical state."

"I was able to do the same in your school bathroom" Oishi explained, "I restored it to its previous state so there wouldn't be any damage left."

"What about Sakegawa and everybody in school?" Tezuka asked. "Didn't they… see what I did?"

Oishi looked at the taller man behind them, he pushed his spectacles again and said, "I think Fuji was able to handle that."

 _ **Fuji?**_

"Remember him?" Oishi asked, "He was the one who was communicating with you the whole time. Fuji Syusuke is a Telepath and a Telekinetic, he has the ability to control objects and communicate with people with his mind. That's how he was able to calm you down."

"Yeah." Tezuka nodded, "I remember him. He helped me a lot back there. Do-does he go here too?"

Oishi and the other guy just exchanged knowing looks then the latter answered, "I believe Fuji is attending Japanese Lit as of the moment, he said he needs catching up to do."

"Oh." Tezuka tried not to look and sound disappointed.

"Speaking of catching up," Oishi suddenly interrupted, "You, my friend, need to know how to control YOUR powers."

"But I don't even know what I can do." Tezuka honestly answered, "It's just… every time I touch something with my fingertips it starts to decay or corrode or die. And last time I was conscious I was spewing purple beams from my palms. It stopped now but I don't know what I can do if it starts happening again."

"That's where Inui comes in." Oishi addressed the tall man with them the whole time, "Tezuka-kun, this is Inui Sadaharu, a student here as well. He's been studying the nature of your abilities since you've arrived."

"Hello, it is nice to finally meet you." Inui extended a hand to shake for Tezuka whom only stared at it until the thick-spectacled teen finally realized, "Oh right… Well, anyway, Tezuka-kun you have a very unique ability, a little complicated than the common ones we often see in anime or superhero movies. But to further explain properly your abilities, I think we need to take you to the lab."

"Lab?" Tezuka asked his brows furrowed.

"Oh right, Inui's got a little something for you there. Come on we'll take you. Can you stand?" When Tezuka nodded a reply, Oishi stood up then held onto Inui's left arm. Tezuka followed suit and walked to the two men.

"Grab my other shoulder." Inui instructed.

Tezuka looked conflicted, "I can't. I'll kill you."

"Oh." Inui realized, "Right… I guess I'll hold on your shirt sleeve instead."

As he did, Inui asked them. "You ready?"

"What are we—"

POOF! The three disappeared in a puff of smoke before Tezuka could even finish what he was saying.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

Hahaha sorry for the lame ending! Tezuka's so OOC, it kind of annoyed me. But I wanted to portray Tezuka as someone who's really just scared of his abilities. Nyaaaa Anywaaaaay thank you for the reviews and immediate follows :D THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!

-dubsteph!


	3. Chapter 3 - Regulator

**School for the Gifted**

 **Summary:** Tezuka Kunimitsu's life changed when he destroyed his school's public bathroom. A young man with deep blue eyes saves him from his own destruction. He wakes up in a school who teaches him his strengths and figure out his weaknesses. X-Menny kinda feel, YAOI, PoT with POWERS!

 **Disclaimer:** Owns nothing ho ho ho

A/N: Thanks sooo much for the love again :D I hope you like the new chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **"Regulator"**_

"I want a book report on Taketori Monogatari and why you think it should or shouldn't be classified as sci-fi. I only need a maximum of 5 pages, Class dismissed."

As the school bell signaled the end of classes, Fuji Syusuke gathered up his things like the rest of the class did. He was taking Japanese Literature in Mrs. Yaketori's class. Most of the students would agree that although the 43 year old Japanese Literature Professor was kind of old, she still had a fun way of teaching the subject that could be relatable to young students like them. To think, kids used to be scared of hair because of what she hides under her bonnet.

Fuji packed his notes in his black tote bag, he turned behind him to check his friend, "Eiji?"

He looked around for any signs of his hyper active redhead friend but found none. Fuji felt a hand on his right shoulder to see Mrs. Yaketori connected to it, her other hand holding the chalkboard eraser, "It's okay Mr. Fuji, I got this."

She approached the empty seat behind Fuji's and dropped the eraser in mid-air revealing a red haired teen who woke up getting hit on the head. "WHA! Nya! What the what!?"

"Really Mr. Kikumaru? Invisibility in class?" the Japanese Literature professor had her hands around her waist, "Well that's classic, 20 page book report of Taketori Monogatari for you."

"EHHH!? But you said 5 pages maximum a while ago!" Kikumaru whined.

"Oh so you were listening," Mrs Yaketori smirked, "then that wouldn't be a problem now, would it? Now get out of my class."

Fuji was fighting back a laugh as he watched how cute his best friend was looking dejected. "Come on, Eiji, will miss lunch." He said trying to pull Kikumaru along with him.

* * *

"Ahh! I can't believe that Yaketori! She gave me 20 pages, no fair!" Kikumaru whined as Fuji was setting his books on his locker.

"Well, you did turn invisible in the middle of her class." Fuji reasoned with a soft smile. Kikumaru glomped on him, rubbing his face on the other's shoulder, "Buuuuuut! It was soooo boring and I was too sleepy!"

"Thinking about Oishi late at night again?" Fuji looked down at his whining best friend with a knowing smirk. Immediately, Kikumaru's face turned as red as his face, "I-I-I-I WASN'T! Mou Fujikoooo!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was just teasing." Fuji smiled as he closed his locker and hooked an arm around Eiji's. "Come on, I'll treat you to strawberry cake."

"And you have to give the strawberry on your cake, too." Kikumaru pouted.

"Yes, yes, you can have all the strawberries." Fuji cooed.

"YIPEE!"

Their conversation was suddenly disturbed with the sound of steel collapsing. They turned to see where the ruckus was coming from to see Momoshiro Takeshi holding a detached and crumpled steel locker door in his hand like it was a piece of paper.

"Not again!" Momoshiro exhasperated waving the detached door around.

Kikumaru was laughing his guts off and pointing at Momoshiro, "HAHAHAHA You broke your door again!"

"It's okay, Momo." Fuji tried to symphatize.

"Yeah, I got this." From behind Momoshiro, a big brown-haired young man came up to him and asked for the door. He took his index finger out then fire blasted from it. He welded the broken locker door back to its hinge. "There you go."

"AH! THANKS AGAIN TAKA-SAN!" Momoshiro sighed in relief, "You're a life saver!"

"Just be careful next time, okay Momo?" Kawamura replied with a smile.

"Muscle head." Another young man with black hair and a green bandana muttered under his breath.

"WHAT YA SAY MAMUSHI!?" Momoshiro immediately grabbed the other by the collar with a menacing look. Kaidoh Kaoru, the guy with the bandana, gave the spiky black-haired teen a good head-butt "I SAID YOU'RE A STUPID MUSCLE HEAD! BAKA NO PEACHY!"

"Kaido, you're scales are showing." Fuji pointed out.

Kaido immediately released his hold on Momoshiro and covered his neck that was now turning into brown scaly skin.

"HAH! Look who's a big mouth about not being able to control their powers, dork." Momoshiro scoffed.

Kaidoh's eyes turned into slits "SHUT UP."

"Okay, okay calm down you two!" Taka-san tried to get in between them. The two of them would always fight like this whenever one made a comment about the other. Even though they entered this school at the same time and probably knew each other the longest, they never gotten on each other's good side.

Fuji felt his phone beep in his pocket. He fished it out to see a message from Oishi Syuichiro. "Who is it from?" Kikumaru asked sneaking a peek at Fuji's phone.

"It's Oishi." Fuji answered. "It's the new guy, he's awake."

* * *

Tezuka was a bit lightheaded. Oishi gave him a chair after they transported from his infirmary room to the laboratory. It kind of felt like getting off a really really loopy rollercoaster ride. No one told him he was going to get whiplash.

"Here." Oishi handed him a glass of water, "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. It gets better when you get a little used to it. First times are always the tough ones."

"So…" Tezuka started as he accepted the offered glass, "You can…"

"Teleport. Yes, yes I can." Inui Sadaharu answered his focus directed on the set of monitors in front of him with Oishi and Tezuka behind.

"He can teleport within a 65 km radius." Oishi added.

"70, actually, as of yesterday, 7:42pm." Inui corrected. The other raven-haired boy turned to him in surprise, "Really!? That's amazing Inui! You've worked really hard."

"Congratulations." Tezuka muttered.

Inui turned his swivel chair to face them, "Thank you. If you two wouldn't mind coming closer."

Oishi and Tezuka did as they were told and neared Inui. There was a huge computer screen in front of them. Almost 4 feet tall and 6 feet wide. A bunch of graphs and calculations that weren't all too familiar to the tousled haired brunette was displayed.

"This is a spectral graph of your genetic ancestry. Doctors usually use this to discover the lineage of complicated diseases." Inui explained, "In our case, we use this to figure the origin of a molecular disturbance in your genes that may have caused you to become… mutated."

"If I understand correctly…" Tezuka rubbed his hands as he thought, "you think I'm a mutant."

"It's more relatable to the common tongue." Oishi answered, "But we are the sub-species of a human race that has been affected by genetic mutation."

"Mutation often occurs when there's damage done to our DNA, altered in any way that cannot be repaired… ever." Inui added.

"So you're saying I can't be fixed." Tezuka stared at them. "That I can never be normal."

"There's nothing to fix." Oishi looked at him with a serious face, "because there's nothing wrong with you. You just need to understand how your abilities work and how to control them."

"You see, Tezuka-kun." Inui stood up and faced him, "You have a very complex ability. Your mutation allows you to absorb minerals from species who bare them. It gets seeped in by your fingertips."

"That's why metal corrodes whenever I touch it." Tezuka looked like he was slowly getting it. Then he furrowed his brows "But what about the purple beams?"

"Ah! That's what makes it complex." Inui raised his right palm. Pointing his left index fingers to his fingertips. "You see, as your fingertips absorb the minerals, your body processes it until it becomes a destructive force that comes out of your palms."

Tezuka finally understood, but he didn't look the least bit happy about the information. "I appreciate the info but this won't stop me from destroying things."

"You need to learn how to properly use it, like we all did as we entered this school." Inui explained. "But your abilities does not easily stop itself from happening. So I made you these." He turned to the table beside then and took the glass case where a pair of red charms were placed. They were circular and flat, a gold ring decorated around it.

"This is a Regulator. I made it out of material I'm sure did not contain any minerals so your body wouldn't absorb it." Inui took out the two objects. He placed them on each of Tezuka's palms, careful not to touch the fingertips. "Now press it with your middle finger."

Tezuka did as he was told and pressed the red part of the circle. It suddenly expanded around Tezuka's hand into a sleek metal-looking glove. The red on the center of his palm went out and glowed a shade of purple. Purple linings around the glove glowed.

"That Regulator will allow you to control your powers as you will it. The gear is connected to nerves directed to your brain so whenever you command it, you'd be able to use it." Inui explained. "Your power requires you to charge up whenever you need to, say open and the base of your fingertips will be revealed, allowing it to absorb minerals."

Tezuka said open and the Regulator revealed his fingertips. Inui smiled at the success of his invention, "Now when you need to blast it, just say fire."

"Fire." Tezuka immediately regret saying that. A beam of purple light blasted through the lab leaving a big hole on its wall. "Sorry."

"At least we know it works." Oishi stared at the huge hole on the wall. A few students that were along the corridor peeked inside.

"Good thing it's voice recognition."

* * *

"They're recruiting."

His violet eyes glowed, he stood up from his soft feathered bed to face the two other men escorting him in his chambers. One of them had a short red bob and a scowl in his face, they were playing poker on a large black velvet sofa in front of the huge canopy bed.

"HA! I win Mukahi!" the other cheered, showing him his winning hand, he had a cap he wore backwards and a band aid above his eyebrow.

"What did you see now, Jirou?" the man with the short bob turned his face at him, visibly pissed at losing.

"They recruited a new one." Akutagawa Jirou answered with a yawn, stretching like a cat in his bed.

"You mean Seigaku?" the man with the cap, Shishido Ryou, asked.

Mukahi Gakuto scoffed, and gathered the cards to shuffle it, "So what, they always recruit a bunch of wimps all the time."

"Yeah, remember that guy who could change into a bubble?" Shishido smirked, "Gekidasa daze."

"This one is different."

Mukahi and Shishido sharply turned their heads to Jirou who was smirking at them playfully, "This one could be even stronger than Atobe."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't you just love it when Hyoutei's always a villain HAHAHAHAHAHA Kill me now -dubsteph


	4. Chapter 4 - Free

**School for the Gifted**

 **Summary:** Tezuka Kunimitsu's life changed when he destroyed his school's public bathroom. A young man with deep blue eyes saves him from his own destruction. He wakes up in a school who teaches him his strengths and figure out his weaknesses. X-Menny kinda feel, YAOI, PoT with POWERS!

 **Disclaimer:** Owns nothing ho ho ho

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Free**

Tezuka Kunimitsu stared at his Regulator, marveling at how impressive it looked. He closed his exposed fingertips, immediately the gadget covering them in slick gold steel. It should feel heavy but it didn't, it was really light like his leather gloves. He tried touching the metal feet of a table inside the laboratory, testing if it would corrode under his touch with the Regulator surrounding his hand. He caressed the cool metal, surprised that he could feel its temperature.

"It's so cold." Tezuka muttered.

Inui Sadaharu who was watching Oishi Syuichiro fix the broken wall with his Time Manipulation Power turned his head to Tezuka, who blasted the said wall with his Regulator earlier. "Oh. The Regulator is directly connected to your Sensory Nerves sending signals to your brain the feel of touch even without direct contact."

Finishing the last pieces of the wall, Oishi added. "It was actually Fuji's idea to add that feature."

"He helped you make this?" Tezuka asked peeking at the two boys.

"Yes, Fuji helps here often." Inui answered matter-of-factly, "He thought that touching with your hands isn't something you're very familiar of."

Oishi smiled at Tezuka, "He said that you might appreciate the feel of the world without a leather glove minimizing it."

Tezuka stared at the Regulator, following the purple linings glowing around it. The glow on the center looking so peaceful. It was warm and it felt like a little heartbeat. Honestly, he has never felt so relaxed in his entire life. He smiled slightly, feeling the serenity of it all, "Yes… I do appreciate it. Thank you."

Oishi and Inui smiled at him, seeing how peaceful he looked was a luxury often deprived from them. Oishi clapped his hands together and with a smile he said, "Okay! How about we put your Regulator to the test."

"Wasn't that the test already?" Tezuka asked not joking at all.

"I think we have something different in mind." Inui smirked, he held onto Tezuka and Oishi immediately and poofed in a flash.

* * *

Inui, Oishi and Tezuka got transported to an open field. The oval spectacled teen staggering a bit, still not used to getting transported. He massaged his temples and glared at the transporter, "You could have warned us you know."

"Sorry, it was faster that way." Inui apologized not looking sorry in anyway. He held onto a dizzy Tezuka for a moment until the other confirmed he was fine.

"Where are we?" Tezuka asked trying to look around. His eyes widen behind his glasses at realizing where they were.

It was a large open field, trees of different sizes and colors were scattered around. There was an amphitheater in the center and small tables scattered around so students could enjoy the outside. There was an outdoor tennis court and a basketball court at the side. Behind them was a huge Gothic Revival Style School that looked like it would be the kind of school a Prince in England would attend. It had sharp pointed roofs, huge arched windows and intricate designs adorning it. But what surprised Tezuka the most were the students.

Some were walking around with their books, others were flying with them, some even making them float. There was one student that had black bat-like wings and one who had a tiger's tale. Another one was jumping over him, like 10 feet above him, then landing softly. Each student was different but they all shared the same thing, being unique.

Tezuka felt a hand on his shoulder, Oishi was smiling up at him as he did. "Tezuka-kun, welcome to Seishun Academy: School for the Gifted, Seigaku for short."

"Wow." Tezuka couldn't help himself from saying. It was all too impressive, how could something like this exist in Japan? Does the government even know about this place? It was amazing and it felt so liberating.

Oishi smiled at how Tezuka was looking around the school like he was a child. Inui finally interrupted. "So Tezuka, this is the Target Grounds." The transporter pointed at the set of targets in front of them. "Those targets are about 70 meters away from that line in front of you. All you need to do is hit it as directly as you can."

"Isn't that kind of far, Inui?" Oishi asked a little concerned, they couldn't even see the bull's eye anymore.

"You don't have to hit the bull's eye." Inui explained, "Just try to hit the target and –"

"Fire."

A flash of purple beam blasted from Tezuka's Left Regulator aiming to the target in front of him. Oishi and Inui were startled but immediately followed the beam's direction. Their eyes widen as the smoke cleared revealing a ruined target with a hole exactly at the center.

They were speechless for some time. Still looking at the target and then Tezuka then the target. Oishi's mouth dropped and the bought of them stared back at Tezuka.

"Like that?" the latter said as he lowered his left arm. He looked like what he did meant nothing, he was so stoic. The students that were outside the school were staring at them like something unusual never happens in this place.

It was Inui whom recovered first, raising his spectacles up to the highest point of the bridge of his nose. He immediately poofed a blue spiral notebook and a black pen in front of him and started scribbling God knows what in there. "It seems like you're a natural."

"It seems like he is."

The three of them turned to the voice of an elderly woman along with a young boy who was wearing a cap. The old lady had a high ponytail and wore a pink tracksuit, her arms were crossed and there was a smile in her face. The boy with him raised his head to greet Oishi and Inui. After that he stared at Tezuka intently, trying to examine the tousled hair brunette. His golden eyes glowed for a moment then it disappeared. "Oh, is this the new guy, Oishi-senpai?"

"Yes, Echizen, he is." Oishi confirmed. He turned to Tezuka to introduce them, "Tezuka this is Ryoma Echizen, a student here, one of the firsts actually. He's the reason why we found you and every other student in this campus. His power allows him to locate and figure out the power of people like us."

"Nice to meet you." Tezuka extended a hand, something he hasn't done for a long time. Echizen accepted the offered hand to shake greeting him coolly, "Ossu."

And then Oishi turned to the elderly woman next to Echizen, "And this is Dr. Sumire Ryuzaki, an expert in genetic mutation as well as the head of Seishun Academy."

"Just call me Coach Ryuzaki." The eldest of them said, she had a warm smile on her, "I prefer it since that's what I have been doing in the past 10 years for children like you, children like us, Mr. Tezuka Kunimitsu. You see, I'd like to think that I am not only helping you in figuring out yourselves as mutants, but as an entire being that can be one with civilization. Other people might be a little hostile like that little friend of yours Sakegawa, so I create a sanctuary like this that even we can live somewhere where people do not see us for what we aren't."

Tezuka tried to sink in what the head said. Truly he has been feeling nothing but stress, confinement and hate from people who think of him weirdly. Yes, the incident with Sakegawa was the first time his abilities came out publicly, but because of his predicament forcing him to hide himself from everybody, he has missed out so much in his life. He turned around, to see the faces of the students who study here. They look so free, so young, with no problem in the world. And he knows it's a bit selfish for him to ask, but he wants to act his age, too. Enjoy high school as much as he can, even with his mutation.

"So Coach, what brings you here outside?" Tezuka's thoughts were finally interrupted as Oishi asked Coach Ryuzaki a question.

The school head simply smiled and finally revealed the two guest all of the boys didn't even notice. "I was just finishing the school tour for our two guests."

Tezuka's eyes widen. He knew them, those faces were all too familiar.

"Hello, Kunimitsu."

"Mother… Father…"

* * *

A/N: SORRY FOR THE PERFECT PAIR COCK BLOCK LOL


	5. Chapter 5 - Family

**School for the Gifted**

 **Summary:** Tezuka Kunimitsu's life changed when he destroyed his school's public bathroom. A young man with deep blue eyes saves him from his own destruction. He wakes up in a school who teaches him his strengths and figure out his weaknesses. X-Menny kinda feel, YAOI, PoT with POWERS!

 **Disclaimer:** Owns nothing ho ho ho

 **A/N** : This is a short one! HAHAHA Sorry! XD (KILL ME HAHAHA)

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Family**_

He was striding through a huge hallway. Its ceiling about 5 meter high, sets of chandelier decorating it. An arcade of huge Victorian windows decorated on the left and several expensive paintings adorning the right. The carpet was a bright red with small gold embellishments around it. It has been a while since he's visited this place and he could not help but role his eyes.

"Leaving lavishly like always huh, Atobe?"

He finally arrived at the end of the ridiculously long hallway to a huge mahogany double swing door. He peeked at the hulking man guarding the room. He was stoic like always, keeping a poker face like he was the most harmless thing in the world.

"It's been a while, Kabaji." He greeted with a smile.

"Usu." The other only answered, not even looking at him. The man being used to the attitude didn't give it any thought.

"He called me in." he simply informed. "May I enter?"

"Usu." Then the enormous man opened the huge wooden door to allow the other to enter. "Thank you." He nodded to Kabaji raising his round spectacles to the bridge of his nose.

Immediately as he entered, the huge wooden doors closed. The room was like the study of a retired CEO. There were huge wooden book cases, filled with different sorts of books. A brick fire place was lit up making the room warm and cozy, even though summer was nearing. Believe it or not, there was a bear rug sprawled on the floor, he wasn't even surprised it was sooo like him. At the very end of the room was an expensive looking (and he bet it was) office desk, a black swivel chair facing the ceiling high windows.

There was a clinking of ice, a glass of bourbon was placed on the table by the man on the chair. "Do you know why I called, Oshitari?"

"Let me guess." Oshitari Yuushi mocked, he smirked. He rolled his eyes, "You do realize I can read your mind, right?"

Finally, the chair turned. A young man with well-groomed silver hair in a sleek red suit faced him, a mole adorning his perfectly chiseled face. His grey eyes stared coolly at Oshitari even though he was smiling, no, smirking at him.

"But you don't need to, do you?" He said. "I need you to do something for me."

"I always do things for you." Oshitari glared at the silverette. Atobe Keigo's smile grew wider, like a chesire cat. Then the fire on the fireplace grew dimmer till there was no more flames making the room seem darker than it actually was. The glass of bourbon turning into ice, frost covering the glass slowly. There was a fog of cold air then ice was creeping at the walls and slowly to Atobe's feet.

"I need you to infiltrate that school for the poor and unfortunate." Atobe instructed standing up from his swivel chair that was covered with bits of ice and snow. He neared the spectacled man, his eye glasses fogging up in the cold. Each step Atobe took left a foot print of ice in its wake. As he was nearing, Oshitari could feel the temperature dropping lower and lower.

"I hate it when low lives don't know their place." Atobe's expression darken, almost like sending daggers to Oshitari. "They think they can overthrow me?"

Oshitari kept his gaze at Atobe. "When do I start?"

Atobe smirked again, "Soon. Oh and you can bring your little boyfriend with you."

* * *

"Mother, Father." Tezuka's eyes rounded. Of course, how could he have forgotten? He was too entranced by this new side of the world he never knew of that he'd completely forgotten about family. He felt nervous, he had no idea what to do. Tezuka immediately realized the Regulator around his hands and try to hide it behind him as calmly as he could.

As soon as he did, his mother latched onto him. The teen was not used to this kind of affection from his mother so he didn't know what to do. Her head was firmly placed on his left shoulder as she kept stroking the other's back. It was probably instinct or the feelings finally welling up that he returned his mother's hug so tightly. They fell to the ground as they did, his mother kept whispering "It's okay, it's okay," repeatedly to his ears while rubbing his back gently.

He felt another pair of strong arms envelope him, knowing very well it was his father's. He had a few beads of tears in his eyes, which was rare for the patriarch of the Tezuka Family. Tezuka heard his father whisper, "We love you so much, Kunimitsu." He has never seen his father cry before nor has he ever said those words to him. Tezuka couldn't contain himself any longer.

He cried. He cried like a little boy in his family's arms.

* * *

"Good for you."

"Fuji did you say something?" Kikumaru Eiji looked up at him, a mouthful of strawberry cake on his face and inside his mouth. Fuji Syusuke smiled, totally amused at his squirrely looking best friend.

"Nothing…" he poked the other's puffed cheek, "Don't talk with your mouth full. Though it is totally adorbs, it's also kinda gross."

Kikumaru pouted at him, he didn't know if it was because of him or the cake. "I knew for sure you said something."

Fuji was impressed, his friend was starting to be more aware of his surroundings. "Just finish your cake already."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N** : More of the Tezuka Family next chapter hurhurhurhur~


	6. Chapter 6 - Love

**School for the Gifted**

 **Summary:** Tezuka Kunimitsu's life changed when he destroyed his school's public bathroom. A young man with deep blue eyes saves him from his own destruction. He wakes up in a school who teaches him his strengths and figure out his weaknesses. X-Menny kinda feel, YAOI, PoT with POWERS!

 **Disclaimer:** Owns nothing ho ho ho

 **A/N:** Thank you for the continuous support for the fic :D Especially to those who follow the story line! I hope you stay in tune for more!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Love**_

Tezuka and his parents were taken to Coach Ryuzaki Sumire's, the head directress of Seishun Gakuen, office along with Oishi Syuichirou, Inui Sadaharu and Echizen Ryoma. It looked like any typical dean's office you'd see in movies about American Universities. The head was seated on her sleek red swivel chair. Her elbows rested on the table as she balanced her chin on her intertwined fingers. She eyed the boy and his parents carefully as she did.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, I am not going to lie…" Coach Ryuzaki started, "We have been monitoring you for quite some time now."

Tezuka listened intently. While he did, his mother was watching him with worried eyes and his father resting his hand on his wife shoulders for comfort.

"Ryoma here, you see," she points to the youngest in the room, "… allows him to sense another's ability and where they are located. It is usually triggered when the party is experiencing or releasing extreme energy abnormal for regular humans."

The capped boy stepped forward in front of them. "For the past few weeks, you've been releasing too much energy. It wiped out all my signals to solely focus on yours… like a cry for help."

Tezuka's brows were furrowed, he looked down to his regulator. Watching the center bulb glowing purple, he gulped.

"We tried to find you before you could do anything that would be too destructive." Echizen added.

"And I did…"

Tezuka Ayana, Kunimitsu's mother, gasped and finally held his son's hand with both of hers. It was weird, it has been such a long time since he's made contact with his family, physically. His mother was so warm… and then he felt a drop on his hand.

"Oh Kunimitsu…" his mother was crying, which was the last thing Kunimitsu ever wanted to see. "They contacted us before the incident at your school happened… we knew something was off with you, you've—"

She couldn't continue anymore as she tried to cover her face from the others. His father, Kuniharu, rubbed circles around his wife's back to calm her, he tried to continue be himself, "You've been sad, Kunimitsu… we've noticed. You have always been such a quiet boy but nowadays, you've been so stressed. You sleep late… wake up too early… hardly eat anything… you even stopped playing tennis…"

Kunimitsu flinched when his father's voice cracked, he was never used to his parent being this emotional. Kuniharu cleared his throat, "So when this school called, and convinced us about your situation… it all clicked. Then we heard about what happened at your school—"

"We couldn't just let that happen to you, Kunimitsu." His mother interjected, tears still on her face. "If there is ever a place or people who could help you with what you're dealing right now better than we can ever do then…"

Ayana took his husband's hand of her shoulder and grasped it on her own. She did the same to Kunimitsu's and held of theirs together and squeezed it tightly, "Then we would want what's best for you…"

Kunimitsu watched their clasped hands, he's forgotten how it felt to hold his parents hands. He looked up and his eyes rounded. His usually so stoic parents were smiling at him so warmly, so full of love.

His eyes were beginning to sting. Tears were threatening to roll down, and he couldn't stop it. He must have surprised his parents because they've never seen Kunimitsu cry before. The both of them stood up and embraced their son tightly. Ayana caressing his hair lovingly.

"Grandfather would be so proud of you, son." His father whispered to him, and he embraced his family tighter.

Coach Ryuzaki, Echizen, Inui and Oishi smiled at the affectionate family in front of them. Oishi trying to wipe some tears that got caught in his eyes.

* * *

"We'll come back this weekend to bring you your other things, okay?" Tezuka Ayana reminded his son. Kunimitsu nodded with a smile. She held the taller teen's cheek and caressed it lovingly with her thumb. "Don't forget to call us every other day, okay Kunimitsu?"

He smiled at his mother and raised his hand to cup her mother's. "Yes mother, I won't."

Ayana continued to stare at his son until she just embraced him for one last time. Kunimitsu returned the gesture. "I am going to miss you so much, Kunimitsu…"

"I will too, mother." Kunimitsu finally released himself from the embrace. His mother planted him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you so much, dear."

"I love you, too."

Tezuka watched as his parents' car drifted farther away from the school. He could still see his mother peeking at him through the passenger window. He waved to them goodbye with a smile then he sighed. He kind of felt exhausted, he's never expressed so many emotions in one day and had to sink in so many things.

He felt a soft pat on his shoulder. He turned to see Oishi smiling up at him. "I bet you're really tired. Coach Ryuzaki asked me to escort you to your room… well technically it's our room since I'm one of the few students in this school that doesn't have a roommate yet. Come on?"

He followed the raven haired boy towards the school. As they were approaching the dormitories, Oishi took it on to himself to show Tezuka around as they passed through. He saw some classrooms, the lockers, the gym and cafeteria and finally the dormitories.

It wasn't as big as the school itself but it was quite impressive as well. It had the same architectural style as the campus and had four floors and a court yard at the center.

"Each floor has 58 bedrooms. In every floor there's a dorm manager, I'm dorm manager for the third floor where our room is. It's room 318 just at the corner of the staircase. There's a toilet and bath at every room but there's also a public bath at the ground floor but that's usually occupied all the time, you've got to be really early to get in." Oishi explained.

"Most of the students here were adopted by Coach, found in streets, or run away from home. Some of the students here were like yours who came from a family. Some parents donate to this school for having their children taken in because we don't really ask for tuition or anything like that. Plus it's pretty much privately funded, coach comes from a line of successful businesses around the world."

Tezuka watched the students passing by and it was amazing. It was like what he saw out on the field, the students were so comfortable with using their powers. It's like they were free.

"AHHHHH!" Tezuka and Oishi flinched at the sudden shouting. It was a boy with spiky black hair holding a door with one hand and raising it in the air. "Come on!"

He looked like it happens too often, and it probably did. He sighed loudly until he finally noticed Oishi and Tezuka, "AH! OISHI-SENPAI!"

"Not again, Momo?" Oishi looked exasperated. Momoshiro merely scratched his head with his free hand, "A little help please?"

Oishi sighed, like a mother who was tired with all the house work. He raised his arm to the door. It floated back to where it supposed to be and connected to the hinges. It was back to where it was, like nothing happened.

"Thanks Oishi-senpai!"

"Please Momo, show some restraint, that's your fifth door this week." Oishi sighed, his hands on his waist like a soft-spoken scolding mother.

Momoshiro looked a little guilty, "Actually sixth…"

"Eh!?" Oishi's eyes rounded. "When!?"

"Ah…" He looked like a kid who didn't want to confess breaking a window or something, "My locker this morning… but Taka-san totally fixed it!"

Oishi sighs again for the nth time as he patted the overly strong boy on his shoulder, "Just take it easy okay Momo?"

They continued their way to the intersection to turn to the stairs near their room. "Sorry about that." Oishi apologized, "That was Momoshiro Takeshi from Room 420, and he rooms with Echizen. He has unbelievable strength. According to Inui, he has the grip strength of 2000 tons. But since he's pretty much new here and kind of young, too, he's finding it really difficult to control his own strength."

"Aren't we all?" Tezuka muttered. Oishi looked at him surprised, he finally looked away with a smile, "Yes, aren't we all."

They were nearing the intersection of the hall they were walking on, Oishi pointed at the end, "So you just turn to the left and the first door on the right is room 418."

As they turned, Tezuka didn't realize the people heading their direction as well until he collided with one of them… hard. The spectacled teen wobbled at the collision but managed to stay on his feet as Oishi caught him by the shoulders. The boy he collided to, on the other hand, fell flat on the floor. A mess of notes and papers everywhere.

"Tezuka, are you okay?" Oishi asked while the teller teen tried to stand up straight again, Tezuka immediately took attention to the person he had collided to kneeling on the floor to help him with his papers.

"I am very sorry I didn—"

"Fuji, are you alright?!"

Hearing the familiar name, Tezuka looked up to see a red haired young man with a band aid on his face assisting his friend who was sitting bottom first on the floor.

The other raised his head, his honey brown hair following suit. He smelled a lot like apples and vanilla and he caressed his head with his creamy skin.

Tezuka's eyes widen in realization or maybe at those beautiful cerulean eyes that were staring up at him. He was blinking at him, his long eye lashes fluttering with every moment he did. It looked like the ocean, it was so blue. They were majestic and he could never forget them…

"It's you."

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N: Yeeeeeey! More gayness naaaaaawwww!


End file.
